Ryoka
by Leanne Kurai Arashi
Summary: The Kurosaki twins are the most formidable duo in Karakura town. When alone they're terrifying. When together they're Hell on Earth. No-one dares to confront them or anyone in their group of misfits. But, what would happen when more dangerous gangs come to town that are just as bad as 'The Twin Demons' and the Ryoka gang. ADOPTED FROM Azakike


Chapter 1 – The Ryoka's Hunting Trip

Stark orange hair is what drew most people's attention to the teenage boy parading down the street. Next to the boy walked his white haired, pale skinned twin brother. Though the orange haired boy was technically the older of the two it was the white haired one that stuck close.

"You know you don't need to follow me everywhere I go. I'm only headin' to the shop," the orange haired teen muttered with a sigh.

"I don't care. Mother told me to look after you so that's what I'm gunna do!" His brother replied fiercely.

"Even though I'm the older one," the orange head stated quietly. His parents and brother had always been over protective of him. He didn't get it…he was hardly weak. Caramel brown eyes narrowed at the thought and he pulled further ahead of his brother. "Forget it. Let's just go," he ordered as his brother hurried to catch up to him.

"Aw, c'mon, don't pout," the white head teased and the older whipped round to glare at him.

"Shut it, Arashi! I'm not pouting!" He growled at before going back to walking. Sure he loved his brother to bits but sometimes the guy could be…uh…he could be infuriating to say the least. Once they reached the shop Arashi followed his twin inside before splitting off to go and look for some candy. His brother heaved out a sigh of relief at that then found what he was looking for, hurrying over to the tills.

"Ah, hello there Ichigo," a tinkering voice spoke up, drawing the orange head's attention to the man at the till. As soon as he saw the green and white striped hat on top of the man's head, he rolled his eyes.

"Hat n' Clogs. What are you doing here?" Ichigo greeted the older man, placing his shopping on the till.

"Working. My shop is closed for a few weeks while it's refurbished and I need some way to make money," The man replied with a grin. His real name was Urahara Kisuke and he owned a 'bits and pieces' shop in the area. The citizens had dubbed it that since you could find anything there from clothes to books. He was also an old friend of Ichigo's and Arashi's father so they often saw him around. When they were kids he'd even come over and help their dad take care of them. He was pretty much like an uncle and both boys enjoyed his company, even if Ichigo would never admit it. He had come up with the nickname for the man years ago and it had stuck, due to his hat and the shoes he wore.

"Urahara!" Arashi's voice yelled as he saw the pair before hurrying over. "What are you doing here?!"

"Working," Urahara replied with a grin as he ruffled Arashi's hair. He only did that to Ichigo once before and it led to him getting a fairly severe bruise on his stomach but Arashi seems to enjoy it.

"Really? What about your shop?"

"Oh, it's being refurbished at the minute."

"Fair enough," Arashi replies before they both grab their bags. The pair head out of the shop after saying their goodbyes to Urahara and Ichigo starts heading back towards home before changing his mind. Instead he heads off to his left towards the gangs hideout.

"Where are you going Ichi?" Arashi questioned and Ichigo shrugged in reply.

"To check up on the gang," he replied as he continued walking. Once they reached the hideout Ichigo pushed the door open to be greeted by a hand at his throat.

"Hi Tatsuki," he muttered.

"Ah, sorry Ichigo!" The girl yelled quickly before moving away from him. That was Tatsuki, a childhood friend of the twins. They had practically grown up together and when the pair had suggested making a gang she had jumped right in. She was the gang's main combatant and infiltrator. The large teenage boy next to her was Sado Yasutora, though everyone just called him chad, and he was their defence (or their Tank). The black haired boy sat on the couch was Uryuu Ishida, Ichigo and Arashi's cousin, their sniper and peace keeper. Sat next to him was Orihime Inoue, she was also a defensive member and their healer. Stood behind the couch, leaning against the arm rest with a book, was Mizuiro. He was a childhood friend too and he was the informant of the gang.

"ICHIGO!" A loud voice yelled, causing the orange haired teen to dodge quickly as another boy ran towards him. That was Keigo Asano. He was the group's runner and he was completely obsessed with Ichigo.

"Don't do that Keigo," Tatsuki sighed out, knowing what Ichigo's response will be. Keigo had been beaten up by their leader far too many times for his own good.

"But Tatsuki, I haven't seen him in so long!" Keigo cries, crocodile tears in his eyes.

 _'Thank God for that.'_

Ichigo can't help but think to himself.

"Which reminds me Ichigo, Arashi, apparently there have been several people causing trouble in our territory," Mizuiro spoke up, his eyes shining with curiosity. Ichigo saw this and bit his lip.

 _'If it's enough to interest Mizuiro then it must be something big.'_

He thought, knowing the only things that really grabbed Mizuiro's attention were other gangs or hot girls.

"Do we know who they are?"

"They call themselves the Hollows. Apparently they're a new gang that recently moved to the area."

"I see…"

"Do we have any more information on them?" That was Arashi, he took over as he saw the contemplative look in his brother's eyes. He knew when Ichigo was thinking he'd pay attention to little else so it would be up to him to get the information.

"Well, I hear they're planning to attack Quincy tonight," Mizuiro replied, causing Uryu to look over at them with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ichigo, Arashi..?" He questioned quietly, drawing the pairs attention to him. Both of them were wearing identical grins, ones that spoke of danger and fear.

"Don't worry, Uryu, those guys don't stand a chance against us," Ichigo stated calmly, his voice laced with determination and speaking of power. Quincy was a club the gang had set up rather recently and commanded had been handed to Uryu. Since he lived alone with no family he used it as his source of income…losing it would put him in an extremely poor position. Ichigo and Arashi would never admit it but they were rather fond of their cousin, plus he was a valuable member of the gang. "Okay here's the plan. Chad, you'll be doorman at the club tonight. I want you keeping an eye on anybody suspicious, if you find someone let Keigo know. Keigo you tell Tatsuki, me and Arashi. We'll then get ready for a fight but don't start anything unless they try something first. Orihime you'll be on standby either upstairs or at the back entrance. Uryuu I want you watching the back entrance from the roof. Everybody clear?" Ichigo explained before turning to them all, receiving nods from the whole gang.

"Alright, Ryoka, let's go huntin'!" Arashi called before leading the way out the door with his brother, the others following soon after.

Once the gang reached the club they all headed off to their respective spots. Uryu set himself up on a roof overlooking the back entrance of the club, his sniper in hand, and settled himself down. Chad took up his position by the door, with Keigo nearby. Mizuiro took up his usual spot as the DJ and prepared the music. Orihime headed upstairs, taking out her medical kit just in case, Tatsuki following after her. Those two girls were practically inseparable, so much so in fact that the gang had taken to calling Tatsuki Orihime's bodyguard. Once everyone else was in place Ichigo and Arashi were the only ones left still standing around. The pair slipped behind the bar in the centre of the room and took up their places opposite each other. The bar was designed in a circular shape with all the drinks arranged in a tall column in the middle. This meant that, with only two people behind the bar, the whole club could be kept under watch. Ichigo and Arashi were the ones who usually manned the bar, seeing as they were the leaders of the gang and two of the best fighters.

Everything was soon set up and the first visitors began to arrive. Most of them were teenagers, though there were several older people, who enjoyed the loud noise and crowded dance floor. Ichigo, himself, was rather solitary by nature, his only friends his other gang mates. He didn't usually like crowded spaces and would sometimes get claustrophobic but he was okay as long as he had something between him and the crowd. Ichigo watched the crowds silently as his scans the room for any sign of trouble. It doesn't take him long to spot a boy in the crowd who was eyeing the people around him wearily. Narrowing his eyes, he continues to watch the boy silently while continuing to handle the bar with his brother. Arashi noticed his brother's cautiousness and followed Ichigo's line of sight, also noticing the boy. The pair shared a look with each other as they watched the boy push into a man on the dancefloor who turned to face the boy angrily. With a sigh at the boy, Ichigo shook his head lightly before jumping over the bar and heading towards the pair. Usually he would have left the kid to learn his lesson at the hands of the guy he had bumped into but 'The Bear' was not someone to be messed with. Reaching the pair he grabbed the kid by the collar, pushing 'The Bear' away lightly.

"Take it easy Be, he didn't mean any trouble," Ichigo stated, an easy smile on his lips. One of the reasons he had been picked as a co-leader, with Arashi, was his personal skills. He had the ability to calm people, with barely a word in their direction.

"He should have been more damn careful!" Bear growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know, but it's pretty crowded in here. He probably just couldn't get out of your way in time," Ichigo replied, knocking Bear of his rant.

"Well…I guess you're right. See you later Ichigo," he stated, before turning to the boy stood behind the Ryoka's leader. "You should watch your back. There won't always be someone there to save you," he hissed out between his teeth, turning and walking away into the crowd. Once he was gone Ichigo turned back to the boy behind her, narrowing his eyes.

"All right, Hollow…I think you should leave."

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"I know you're from another gang, the Hollows, and you're here to cause trouble. Now your plan's ruined I suggest you get going."

"Whatever!" The boy spat before heading for the door. Chad watched him leave silently while the others kept their eyes out for any more trouble. Soon the crowd had dispersed the gang shut up shop, grinning at each other for another successful hunting trip.

"Nice work out there today, Ichigo," Tatsuki praised him, elbowing his side gently.

"We all knew it would be no trouble for Ichi," Arashi claimed happily. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his twin antics before pulling him closer.

"But we also know you would have done just as well," he added with a sly grin, causing Arashi to blush at the compliment. "Now, come on lets go," he stated, leading them towards the base with a grin.


End file.
